company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
RTVEball
The Corporación de Radio y Televisión Españolabola, S.A. (Spanish Radio and Television Corporationball) is the state-owned public corporation that assumed the indirect management of the Spanish public radio and television service formerly called Ente Público Radiotelevisión Españolabola (RTVE Public Entityball) in 2007. RTVEball is the largest audiovisual group in Spain broadcasting in the Spanish language. Since January 2010 it is financed exclusively by public subsidies. History RTVEball throughout its history has undergone numerous restructurings and reorganisations, and has assumed numerous identities. The history of RTVEball begins in 1937 with the first broadcasts by Radio Nacional de Españabola (RNEball—Spanish National Radioball) from the city of Salamanca. In these early years, RNEball served as a propaganda tool for the Nationalist forces during the Spanish Civil War; it would later be used by Francisco Franco to inform the Spanish public. Television was officially introduced in Spain in October 1956, and in October 1973 the two broadcasting networks, RNEball and Televisión Españolabola (TVEball—Spanish Televisionball) were consolidated into the Servicio Público Centralizado RadioTelevisión Españolabola (RTVE Centralised Public Serviceball). Further consolidations followed in 1977, at which time RTVEball became an autonomous organization. In 1979 TVEball, RNEball were joined by RCEball an old radio service which, unlike RNEball, could broadcast commercials. In 1980, RTVEball was configured, by statute, as a legal public entity with its own jurisdiction. According to RTVEball's annual report (2003): "This law arose from the Spanish Constitution and the political pluralism which the constitution asserts as a fundamental value of the rule of law; and in this spirit granted RTVEball the right to function as a democratic organization." The former cinema newsreels service NO-DO was merged into RTVEball to be dismantled in 1981. Since then, the NO-DO archives are property of RTVEball and its conservation is on their hands and Filmoteca Nacional's. In 1989, RCEball was dismantled and its radio service was merged into RNEball. In accordance with the Law of State Radio and Television of 5 June 2006, and in the face of an enormous deficit, the RTVEball Public Body and the companies TVEball, S.A. and RNEball, S.A were dissolved, and on 1 January 2007 the Corporación RTVEbola came into existence. This change in the law put Corporación RTVEbola in control of Spain's public radio and television service. As part of the 2007 restructuring, a controversial plan was put into action to reduce the workforce by 4,855 through attrition and retirement incentives, in spite of the fact that RTVEball is the European public broadcasting service with the smallest workforce. In 2012 political tensions associated with the austerity program of the conservative ruling party, Partido Popular (PP) resulted in personnel changes which displaced journalists interviewed by the centre-left The Guardian interpreted as an effort to remove critical political comment from RTVE's content. In 2012 the PP began staffing RTVEball with party veterans. Considerable controversy was caused when Ana Pastor was fired. On 11 June 2013, RTVEball was one of the few known European broadcasters to condemn and criticize the closure of Greece's state broadcaster ERTworm. Gallery EBU Mutant Knight Clay.png Category:Spanish companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:Radio station companyballs Category:Spanish Speaking Companyball Category:1970's Category:EBUball